Paradise Island
by Mamiko Momoda
Summary: Mage City. Sesuai namanya, orang-orang yang tinggal di kota itu adalah para Mage. Suatu hari, mereka diserang oleh Mage Hunters dan setelah sadar mereka terdampar di pulau yang bernama Paradise Island. Berbagai rintangan mereka hadapi agar bisa kabur dari sana. Tetapi, ternyata tersimpan berbagai rahasia tak terduga di pulau itu. Ide awal dari pembuatan FF ZoSan
1. Prolog

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada sahabatku serta teman-temanku yang telah mendukungku untuk menerbitkan fanfic ini. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic buatanku yang terkesan khayalan ini. (Malah jadi baca pidato) #PLAAAAK

Awal pembuatan fanfic ini berasal dari keisenganku membuat dialog-dialog drama atau percakapan. Atas usul dan bantuan dari sahabatku, akhirnya terbentuklah cerita buatanku yang kemungkinan (Sangat) GaJe.

Just that to tell. Well then, Sayonara!

* * *

**PARADISE ISLAND**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

Mage City. Itulah nama kota tempat mereka tinggal. Sebuah pulau berbentuk huruf alphabet X yang berada di tengah-tengah lautan luas. Mereka hidup layaknya seperti kita. Mandi, makan, pergi bekerja, tidur, sekolah, dan hal-hal yang biasa kita lakukan. Tapi ada satu keunikan dari pulau ini. _Apa itu?_ Sesuai namanya, orang-orang yang tinggal di kota itu adalah para Mage. _Mage? _Iya, Mage_. __Bukannya Mage itu sebutan lain dari penyihir?_ Yup! Benar sekali. Mage adalah sebutan untuk mereka yang dapat mengendalikan Magic. _Lalu? Sihir apa saja yang mereka kuasai?_ Banyak dan beragam! Bahkan mereka juga membangun sekolah untuk melatih Magic. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang Mage dan Magic terlebih dahulu.

Magic terbagi atas tiga macam. Main Magic, Sub Magic dan Weapon Magic. Main Magic adalah sihir-sihir inti yang kebanyakan berupa elemen-elemen alam. Kebanyakan orang menggunakan sihir-sihir ini sebagai sihir penyerang. Contoh dari Main Magic ada Flame Magic (Sihir Api), Water Magic (Sihir Air), Frost Magic (Sihir Es), dan masih banyak lagi.

Sub Magic merupakan sihir-sihir tambahan yang bukan merupakan elemen-elemen alam. Sihir ini lebih jarang digunakan karena tidak bisa digunakan sebagai penyerang. Tetapi, sihir ini sangat berguna apabila digunakan di saat-saat tertentu. Contoh dari Sub Magic ada Medical Magic (Sihir Penyembuhan), Teleport Magic (Sihir Teleportasi), Time Magic (Sihir Waktu), dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang terakhir, Weapon Magic. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah sihir, lebih tepatnya disebut dengan senjata. Tapi, kota ini memiliki senjata yang berbeda dari yang biasa. Maka tak terlalu banyak orang yang bisa menguasainya. Contoh dari Weapon Magic ada Sword Magic (Sihir Pedang), Spear Magic (Sihir Tombak), Bow Magic (Sihir Panah) dan masih banyak lagi.

Isu beredar bahwa mereka yang dapat mengendalikan sihir tersebut karena dikarunai oleh para Dewa-dewa. Tetapi sebagian juga mendapatkan bahwa mereka meminum suatu ramuan. Setiap orang di kota itu paling sedikitnya menguasai satu sihir. Ada yang menguasai dua atau lebih. Bahkan ada orang yang menguasai semua sihir. Orang yang menguasai semua sihir disebut dengan Lord Mage. Para Mage ini juga tidak boleh menggunakan sihirnya terlalu berlebihan melampaui batasnya. Apabila hal itu terjadi, maka Mage tersebut akan tewas seketika.

_Wah, repot juga, ya! _Ya. Sungguh repot menjadi seorang mage itu. Bahkan mereka juga diburu oleh para Mage Hunters.

_Mage Hunters? _Ya. Mage Hunters. Pemburu Mage. Kebanyakan Mage Hunters ini berbentuk menyerupai makhluk-makhluk yang kita sebut dengan _monster_. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang berbentuk menyerupai manusia.

_Oh... Begitu. _Ya, 'Begitu".

_Lalu? Kapan cerita ini dimulai? _Oh, ya! Aku hampir lupa. Jadi, cerita ini berawal dari penyerangan besar-besaran Mage Hunters ke tempat para chara-chara kita bersinggah. Untuk info lebih lanjutnya, silahkan dibaca di chapter selanjutnya.

_Percuma, dong gue baca prolog loe panjang-panjang. _

**TBC...**

Di Fanfic ini, saya sebagai author meminta agar kalian menuliskan permintaan kepada saya untuk membuat kisah tentang Mage yang mana(?), berikut ini pilihan-pilihannya:

** Flame Mage** (Sihir Api)

** Light Mage** (Sihir Cahaya)

** Medical Mage **(Sihir Pengobatan)

** Transformation Mage **(Sihir Transformasi)

** Thrower Mage** (Sihir Pelempar (Shuriken, Kunai, dll.))

** Sword Mage **(Sihir Pedang)

Untuk Magic lainnya akan dibuat dahulu bahannya.

**Ditunggu Review-nya, mohon untuk diberi saran~**


	2. Chapter 1, Medical Mage

Yaakkk... ujung-ujung nya saya munculin yang Medical Mage duluan...  
Nggak keberatan untuk baca, kan?

* * *

**PARADISE ISLAND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1, MEDICAL MAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Katsuga Yorusuke. Aku adalah seorang Medical Mage, Mage yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengobati orang. Bukan hanya aku yang merupakan Medical Mage, masih ada sebelas orang lainnya. Mereka bernama Atsuko, Sagano, Ryu, Sagami, Kishima, Mirata, Amagi, Sato, Izumo, Kayako dan Ishiya.

Sagano dan Atsuko adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Izumo adalah orang yang telah kujadikan rival. Amagi, Kishima dan Kayako adalah para guru yang mengajari kami. Sedangkan sisanya hanyalah sebatas teman saja. Terkecuali Ryu.

Apabila seorang Mage menggunakan Magic-nya secara berlebihan, maka Mage tersebut akan mati. Itulah yang telah dialami oleh Ryu. Ia mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk mrngobati orang-orang tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Hal ini terjadi ketika kota kami diserang oleh para Mage Hunters, dan itu terjadi setahun yang lalu tepat di hari saat ia ulang tahun.

"Katsuga Yorusuke." Giliranku telah tiba. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berdiri di depan meja dengan seekor ikan yang sudah mati diatasnya. "Hidupkan kembali ikan itu."

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku diatas ikan itu dengan jarak sekitar 5 senti dan mengalirkan sebagian dari energiku kepada ikan yang telah mati itu. Tak lama kemudian, ikan itu mulai berloncatan dan masuk kedalam aquarium di sebelahku.

"4,13 detik. Lebih cepat 1,45 detik menarik!" Tepukan tangan menghiasi ruangan seluas 12 x 6 meter tempatku belajar. Tapi tak semua menepuk tangannya. Rivalku. "Silahkan duduk kembali, Yorusuke." Aku melakukan perbuatan yang dikatakannya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Katsuga! Aku saja memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 detik untuk melakukannya!" Aku merespon ucapan Sagano dengan senyuman kecil.

"Selanjutnya, Izumo Minomoto." Izumo langsung menuju meja tempatku tadi berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Amagi, guru kami.

"8.22 detik. Tumben kau tak secepat biasanya. Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Minomoto?" Ia hanya menggeleng lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Tidak hanya Amagi yang merasakan keanehan pada Izumo, aku pun juga.

Alasan kenapa aku menganggap Izumo sebagai rivalku karena kemampuannya mengendalikan sihir setara dengan diriku yang hebat seperti sekarang. Setiap ada perlombaan, aku dan dia selalu bertukar posisi nomor 1 dan 2. Tapi ada apa gerangan dia hari ini?

"KEPADA PARA MAGE HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA UTAMA. SAYA ULANGI, KEPADA PARA MAGE HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA UTAMA. TERIMA KASIH" Setelah mendengar pengumuman yang berasal dari speaker sekolah, semua orang spontan langsung menuju ke aula utama, tak terkecuali aku.

"Medical Mage! Medical Mage!" Aku dan teman-temanku yang lain berkumpul ke sumber suara. Aku mengambil baris urutan ketiga yang disusun menurut tinggi. Setelah agak lama menunggu, salah seorang Lord Mage yang bernama Kayako datang dan menaiki mimbar yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Terima kasih." Tangan kami kembali lurus. "Telah terjadi kekacauan di daerah sektor D. Kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh para musuh kita, Mage Hunters. Jadi, alasan kenapa kami memanggil kalian semua bertujuan untuk membasmi para Mage Hunters. Rencana yang telah kami sepakati, Gravitation Mage membuat tameng pelindung di sekitar sekolah. Medical Mage tetap berada di sini untuk mengobati yang terluka. Sisanya, bertarunglah dengan segenap kekuatan kalian. Ingat, jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah kita ambil dan tolong, jangan mati sia-sia. Para Mage, lakukan tugas kalian. SEKIAN!"

Semua orang mulai berlari keluar dari aula untuk membasmi para Mage Hunters. Tetapi kami para Medical Mage tetap berada di dalam aula. Aku dan yang lain sibuk menggelar tikar, kasur, dan alat-alat medis untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku pun ikut serta membawa tikar-tikar yang berada di pojok dan menggelernya di tengah-tengah.

Setelah ruangan penuh dengan berbagai persiapan-persiapan tersebut, aku dan laki-laki yang lain bersiaga menunggu pada setiap pintu. Aku di pintu sebelah Timur, Sagano di pintu Selatan, Izumo di pintu Barat, dan Sagami di pintu Utara.

Kulirik yang lain sedikit-sedikit. Para perempuan sibuk menata posisi kasur, Sagami berdiri dengan tegapnya, Sagano duduk dengan malasnya di ambang pintu, dan Izumo terlihat bergetar dengan kencangnya. Apa dia ketakutan?

7


End file.
